Gorseclaw (TC)
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Gorsekit |skyclan ancestor=Gorseclaw |starclan resident=Gorseclaw |father=Cloudstar |mother=Birdflight |sister=Spottedpelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''Battles of the Clans, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny }} Gorseclaw is a broad-shouldered, scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes. He was born to Birdflight and Cloudstar as Gorsekit in SkyClan’s home in the forest territories, along with his littermate Spottedkit. When SkyClan’s territory was destroyed by Twolegs and the other Clan leaders refused to give SkyClan any of their territory, Gorsekit, Spottedkit, and Birdflight were accepted into ThunderClan as Gorsekit and Spottedkit were too young to go with their father and try and find a new home for SkyClan. Gorsekit grew up in ThunderClan and received the name of Gorseclaw, later ascending to StarClan. Gorseclaw, Spottedpelt, and Birdflight were finally reunited with Cloudstar at Leafstar’s leadership ceremony when Firestar revived SkyClan. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :When SkyClan is banished from the forest territory, Birdflight is worried that he and her other kit wouldn't survive their exile. When Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, invites Birdflight and her kits to join ThunderClan, she agrees. :Gorseclaw, now a StarClan warrior, later appears with SkyClan's warrior ancestors during Leafdapple’s leader ceremony with Spottedpelt and Birdflight, finally reunited with their father, Cloudstar. Firestar notes that he looks extremely similar to Tigerstar. SkyClan's Destiny :Gorseclaw is briefly mentioned when Leafstar sees the ancestors of SkyClan at a Gathering. :Gorseclaw is seen with his family, Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Spottedpelt. Birdflight touches noses with him and his sister. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Fawnstep has a vision of SkyClan leaving the forest, and she mentions to Cloudstar that she saw him giving his kits to ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Cloudstar and Skywatcher's page that when SkyClan had to leave the forest to find a new home, Birdflight had to stay behind with their newborn kits, Spottedkit and Gorsekit. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :He is first seen when he and his sister are born to Birdflight and Cloudstar, the current leader of SkyClan. :When SkyClan are driven out, he and his sister are deemed too young to make the journey to find a new territory. With much protesting, his father Cloudstar eventually agrees to let them stay behind, and he, his sister, and his mother are invited to join ThunderClan by their current medicine cat, Kestrelwing. Trivia Interesting facts *He is noted to bear a striking resemblance to Tigerstar. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother': :Birdflight: Father: :Cloudstar: Sister: :Spottedpelt: :Tigerstar: :Leopardfoot: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: :Longtail: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Утёсник Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Characters with unknown ranks